Not Your Typical High School Fic
by crystalclear0o
Summary: Roxas thought he could run away from it all. And then he meets Sora. RoxasxSora. Mild violence and sexual themes.


Okays, I know I haven't been updating for a long time, but since my exams are finally over, I can write again!

-sheds tears-

Anyway, this new story is about Sora and Roxas. It contains boy on boy, and mild sexual and violent themes. So if you're against any of these, time to navigate away from this page!

I do not own any of these characters. I own only the storyline.

Type: Multi-chapter

Rating: T because I don't know how to write a sex scene.

**Not Your Typical High School Fic**

Roxas hated being watched. The way those eyes difted over his body, sizing him up, and on frequent occasions, mentally undressing him. He was the New Kid in Destiny High, and the son of the most reputable company around. He hated how those people started pointing and whispering whenever he walked past the school corridor. It wasn't his fault that he was born like this, really.

He didn't ask to be beautiful. Most people would kill to be in his position, with perfect grades, perfect body, and a huge fanbase to boot. The fanbase, however, was precisely the reason why he had changed schools, why he was the New Kid in the first place.

Back in Destiny High, he was frequently mobbed by crazy fangirls, and fanboys alike. That, and Namine. A small crease formed on his otherwise perfect features as he dismissed the thought quickly. "Leave the past behind, that's what you're here for," he chided himself and continued his gait towards his first class, physics.

--

"Class, this is Roxas Strife, and he will be in your class for the rest of the semester."

All eyes were transfixed onto him, and Roxas felt himself feeling alittle embarrassed. He put on a stiff smile.

"Roxas, go sit beside Sora Harada. Sora, raise your hand." Prof. Zexion instructed.

It was Roxas' first mistake to raise his eyes to meet those of Sora's.

The shock wore off quickly, but he still could not stop gawking at the boy. Sora looked just like him. And. He. Was. Hot.

He mentally slapped himself. "I'm straight, dammit!"

--

Throughout the lesson, Sora was tilting his head back and forth to look at him. Discretion, Roxas thought, was something Sora had yet to master.

A low, melodic voice broke his train of thoughts.

"So, why did you change school? I thought Twilight High was one of those elite high schools that people were dying to go into?" Sora asked, curiousity lacing his voice.

Roxas looked up and was momentarily stunned. Sora looked even more flawless up close. His eyes were just a shade lighter than his own, with flecks of gold when the light hit his face at just the right angle. His skin was tanned and poreless, unlike his own pale complexion. Sora was an image of perfection.

"Uh. Earth to Roxas? Hello?"

Sora was now waving a hand in front of his face, as if he were blind. This action instantly caused many jealous eyes to shift their attention onto Roxas. Now, the young brunet was leaning so close to him that their noses almost touched. The staring instantly turned into a full-out glare. God, Sora was still so close. He really had no idea that he was one of the most hankered after guy in Destiny High. Sora was kinda stupid, too, now that Roxas thought of it. Anyone on their first day here could notice that fact.

Not that Roxas cared. People used to pelt him spit balls in elementary school, when he wasn't the prettiest of the lot, when people didn't know his background. Later, in the first year in Twilight High, he was practically worshipped like a god for his looks and his money. This taught him enough that people in general shouldn't be trusted and that he should steer clear of them as far as possible. And then came along Namine.

**-Flashback-**

_"What the hell do you take me for?!" Roxas practically shouted at the meek-looking girl._

_The girl was silent for awhile, her light blue orbs shimmering with unshed tears as she watched her boyfriend berate out his anger towards her, to what she had done._

_"I can't believe I actually wasted so much time on you." He spat, and strode off, shoving people along the way._

_Namine felt nothing. After all, her Daddy said this was the grand plan. She had absolutely no feelings for this boy._

_He could just _disappear_._

**-End Flashback-**

He would never, ever let people hurt him again. Over the years, he had built up walls to shield himself from everyone. When Namine had broke down each and every one of his walls, he thought it was fate. He thought they were meant to be, and she alone could understand his pain. Oh, how wrong he was.

He chose to go to this school so he could be far away from his old one. Prevent those old memories coming back to haunt you, he always told himself.

Right now, Sora was happily blabbering about the pastries his friend's mother made. Some kid called Riku, apparently. Roxas felt a twinge of jealousy throb in his chest.

--

Roxas had checked his timetable with Sora's and realized that they only shared 3 classes, one of them being the lunch period. So when the bell rang, signaling the end of physics lesson, both guys bade their farewells and went their separate way.

All throughout Calculus, Roxas' mind was on Sora, _Sora_, **_Sora_**. It was irritating him. He never thought about someone so often, with the exception of Namine. But, he'll rather not think about that fact.

He shook his head alittle, and tried to concentrate on what the professor was saying. Everything was going to be fine. After all, didn't he get away from all his troubles that plagued him night and day? Oh, how wrong he was.

Drop a review please! ;D


End file.
